paradise_pdfandomcom-20200215-history
Police Academy
Police Academy is the seventh episode of the first season of Paradise PD. Synopsis After someone steals all the information on the Argyle Meth business, Kevin wants to crack down on this thief, but can't, as soon as he learns that he's never been a real cop. Meanwhile, Stanley is tricked into thinking he's dead, and goes around, believing he's an earthbound ghost, who needs to finish his bucket list, before entering The Kingdom of Heaven. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Kevin Crawford *Randall Crawford *Bullet *Gina Jabowski *Dusty Marlowe *Gerald Fitzgerald *Stanley Hopson *Dean Hancock *Prop Cop *Handi-Cop *Siamese Twin Cops Minor Roles *Miss Whiskers *Karen Crawford *Robby *Delbert *Steven Seagal Pig *Jack Dawson *Patty Mae *Michael Winslow *Albino Guy *Arianna Grande *Esmeralda *Mike Tyson *Jesus Christ *God *Mrs. Two-Toes *Randall's Mother (On Video) *Terry Two-Toes (Pictured) Trivia *This episode takes place around Halloween. *Bullet has a wet dream about having sex with a cat names Miss Whiskers. **It's later revealed that night, he sniffed coke off of a cat's ass. It's possible this cat is the "Miss Whiskers" he dreamed about later on. *Due to a shipment error, Karen gets sent Randall's, Testosterone Patches and in turn, Randall gets Karen's Estrogen Patches. It is unknown why Karen needs estrogen patches. *Stanley pisses in the coffee pot every morning and dips his scrotum in the water cooler. *Robby and Delbert open a crappy police academy of their own as well as a business, where they fuck people's wives for money. *It's revealed that Kevin and Randall are both unverified cops. *It's revealed Chief Hancock's first name is "Dean". *When Stanley dances around, in shackles and chains and makes pained moaning noises, Dusty assumes he's making fun of Gerald's ancestors. This is on account of his ancestors of African-American descent, having been slaves, back in their time. *It's legal to kill albinos in Paradise. *Randall always finishes first, during group masturbation activities. *Stanley used to date a woman named Esmeralda, before he was sent off to World War 1, and was never reunited with her until now. **Given that he had this passionate romance with a female, it's prevalent that Stanley is bisexual, showing some interest in women. *Randall thinks "Puto" means "Two" in Spanish, but Kevin corrects him, saying it actually means "Cunt". The fact of the matter is, they're both wrong. "Coño" means "Cunt" and "Puto" is the masculine version of "Puta", which means "Bitch". **Notably, the proper usage of "Puto" was used twice in the episode "Karla". *Stanley dies and gets revived numerous times in this episode. *Bullet gets crabs from the strippers/hookers he had sex with. Continuity *Chief Hancock from "Ass on the Line" appears again. Just like before, Randall is pissed at him for marrying his mother. *In the absence of the now deceased Terry Two-Toes, what with his death in "Welcome to Paradise", Mrs. Two-Toes gives Robbie and Delbert access to the Burner Phone, in which the "King Pin" of the Argyle Meth business will use to contact them. Cultural References *Randall curses the name of Los Angeles police detective, Mark Fuhrman in vain. *Randall gets all emotional, when Hulu cancels The Mindy Project. *Under the influence of Testosterone Patches, Karen Crawford has the urge to watch the American football team, The Pittsburgh Steelers. *''Steven Seagal'' went to Robby and Delbert's wife-fucking company, so that they could have sex with his fourth wife, Erdenetuya Batsukh for him. *Dusty references to the show Ghost Whisperer. *Stanley Hopson was on The Titanic, in the universe of the critically acclaimed movie of the same name. Rose DeWitt Bukater, was just him in disguise. *Kecin and Randall watch the Police Academy movies. Larvell Jones' actor, Michael Winslow make recurring appearances here, now as an unemployed schizophrenic bum. *Kevin plays the game, Uno. *Dean Hancock tells Randall that he looks like BayMax from Big Hero 6, but with titties. *Gerald used to be Tim Allen's bodyguard. He notes that Tim Allen was a coked up asshole with ball breath. He also gives a Fitz Bitz PSA to the kids watching about how bad of a man he really was. *Handi-Cop is a parody on Stephen Hawking. *The gay Siamese Twin Cop used to dance backup for Arianna Grande. *Esmeralda write erotic fan mail to the 1980's film director, Orson Welles. *Stanley has always dreamed of saying The N Word, (nincompoop) to Mike Tyson. *The pepper spraying challenge is called "Sgt. Pepper". This is the name of a Beatles album. *Dusty goes to Arby's and tweets "#WeGotTheMeats". *One of the specials at Arby's is called the MeatSpin. This is the same name of a bait-and-switch pornographic shock website of the same name, which features a video of a guy's penis getting spun around. Category:Episodes Category:Stubs